<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Giant Little Animals by Harishe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678390">Art for Giant Little Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe'>Harishe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I did art for my own <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369545/chapters/55993678">fic</a>. Maybe one day I'll do it as a comic strip. Probably not though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Giant Little Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! I'm on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art">Tumblr</a> Come take a look!</p>
<p>I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>